Oil and C4
by Rain in Zombieland
Summary: The two most volatile people meet in the apocalypse. Both loving violence and both having issues beyond any therapist's repair. What happens when a sociopath meets a dead girl? Taking place after the events of the first movie and the episode after Nick and Troy get into drugs. Rain has survived and she knows a cure. M for Smut, language and general badassery. Dedicated to Even.


He was fascinated with her. The way the blood gleamed from her shirt to how it caked on her cheeks and the sharp machete. "Hola." Troy spoke quietly, his usual swagger coming into play. Rain glanced up from the walker she had already killed and stood to face him. "Hola." She mocked, clearly figuring out that he was a tiny bit racist. "What do you want?" The Latina exhaled and brushed some of her dark hair away from her forehead. "Can't a guy just say hello?" He held his hands up in surrender.

"You just said it. Twice." Rain replied flatly. He smiled, a charming smirk. The way he always was without revealing how disturbed his mind was. "Guess so." He replied and took a few cautious steps forward. "You need something?" She sighed and leaned down to continue to pile up the dead bodies. "Nah. Just watching you work." He was sly but also a bit nervous around her. "I don't mean it that way-." Troy quickly covered his verbal tracks.

"Sure." Rain snorted and bent over just to be a tease. "Really." He protested and placed his fingers around the steel bars of the fence. She sighed in annoyance and waved him forward. "Either you get off on watching or you want to kill something." It was meant to be sarcasm but his eyes darkened at her words. Was she already detecting that something wasn't right with him? He didn't like it, grew cold to it actually. Everyone in his life had considered him crazy, why was this woman any different? Still, blowing off some steam seemed to be a good idea.

"No, Ma'am." He responded and looked at her. Obviously with her permission and beckoning, Troy started to hop the fence and landed on the ground. "You know how to use it?" Rain glanced at him and handed him the machete. "Yes." He replied, a little too cocky for her taste. "Let's see what you got." Rain smirked and started towards a few undead. She slashed them this way and that with a knife and he watched her eagerly. It was like electricity the way they seemed to interact. Troy nodded and started his own work of art. The first walker was easy to dispose of. He slammed the body into the nearby truck so the head was pure mush and then stabbed another in the head.

She arched a brow and paused to watch him work. "You in the military?" Her raspy voice asked. Her boot stomped on a crawling walker as she gazed at the man in front of her. "Something like that." Troy chuckled and continued to work. "Now who's watching?" He teased her. For the first time in a long time, Rain smiled.

"Touche." She replied. The undead were finally taken care of and they were left with a mess of bodies that littered outside of the walls. "You know, if you leave them here they won't come near the place." He glanced at her and watched as she started to move one of the bodies. "Why's that?" she replied and stopped dragging it.

"They won't go after their own kind. What's dead is dead." He spoke off-handedly. "Really?" Rain asked sarcastically. "Really." Troy responded and gave her a slight smile. She turned her head away to snicker, the blush obviously rosied her cheeks. He was surprised, was she flirting with him? He didn't know what it was like to feel anything, yet he was feeling something with her.

"Want to go get something to eat?" The sandy-haired boy asked. The girl shrugged. "Sure." She wiped the knife off on her jeans and started to the gate. Up she climbed and Troy followed suite. They both landed on their feet and started to the outpost food area.

"It's chicken right?" He asked nervously. She chuckled and took a bite of the tamale. "Yeah." Speaking with her mouth full. He nodded in approval and took a bite of his own. It wasn't the best but at least it was food. "What happened to your hand?" The Latina asked. He looked down at his bandaged palm and was surprised that she noticed. No one else seemed to give a damn about him. Except for Nick. "Stabbed." He lied. "Really?" Rain sensed his hesitance. "Yeah." Troy spoke, almost defensively. "All right then." It was her turn to feign surrender.

He knew she wasn't buying it but decided not to press on the matter. It started to get dark out and the faint moans of undead were heard off in the distance. "See ya'." Rain gave him a mock salute and got up to throw her trash away. Troy was surprised so much time had gone by and he contemplated his options. "Hey, wait." It was the first time he really chased after anyone aside from Nick. "What?" She laughed and stopped in mid-stride. "Guess I enjoy your company." Troy replied. She nodded, knowing this look all too well.

"I kind of wanted to hang out more." What he wanted to say was she was a lot like him and maybe they understood each other more than he initially thought. "There's always tomorrow." Rain exhaled and started to walk again to her quarters. He followed, stubborn enough to go with her. "Why not tonight?" He pressed on. She turned to him. "You think you're gonna' get laid tonight, Troy?" He was surprised she knew his name. "Soldiers have to take inventory which includes people." She replied. He nodded. "I'm Rain." She sat down on the makeshift cot and started to slide off her jacket. "And I'm going to bed now. Get lost."

He felt the erection press against his khaki pants, trying to stand at a better angle. "That really what you want me to do?" He almost looked disappointed. But his eyes darkened, with bad intentions. What he wanted he usually took by force. And in this case..it was her. "Maybe." That was all the invite he needed. Troy strode toward her and laid down on top of her. His hands pinned her wrists against the cot, lips crashed down upon hers. "What the fuck?! Stop!" She insisted, her cries fell on deaf ears. He yanked on her bottom lip with his teeth, hard enough to make it bleed. Rain struggled with him with every intent to buck him off. But she started to like it, it was almost a need. Even though her special operations training could snap his wrist with one pressure point. After all of the bullshit Umbrella put her through, she deserved a release.

The woman breathed hard and reluctantly kissed him back. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, all of this was pretty new to him. Eyes darkened with lust. His hands forced their way up the other's shirt and clutched onto her breasts hard enough to hurt. She gasped and winced in slight pain but none the less returned the kiss. With a mutual need, Rain moved her hips up to show him she was now interested. He smiled a cheshire-like grin, as if envisioning himself being with Madison in the process. Troy broke the kiss and unbuttoned her shirt hastily. His was next to go. Both were thrown elsewhere. His fingers fumbled for the back of her bra and finally unsnapped it.

This was his first time with someone but he had never wanted something so bad in his life. Unable to ignore her own feelings of lust, Rain started to unbuckle his belt in record time and yanked down his pants to his knees. He unbuttoned her jeans as well and practically ripped off her pants and panties. She laid there, bare in front of him. As if an opened present that he had longed for all of these years. Troy let her other wrist go after his nails dug painfully into her skin. She breathed hard and yanked him forward by his hair to once again kiss him passionately.

He forced her legs open and she obliged. Finally, Troy lowered himself further down on top of her and sank his member inside of her. Rain grunted in slight pain as it had been a while but managed to roll her hips into a steady pace. He moaned, relishing in hearing her winces and was happy to have caused her pain. He caused anyone pain, he was used to it. He thrust harder and harder into her, filling her with his length and kissed her passionately to grip her to himself. She was his.

Her hips rolled forward and back and stubbornly decided to change their position. He was irritated by this but allowed her none the less. Rain leaned up on him, Troy still deep inside of her as she started to ride him. His hips bucked up, thrusting into her harder and harder, faster and faster. Eyes glazed with lust upon seeing her perfect, sun-kissed colored breasts that gleamed with sweat. "Christ." He murmured, feeling the orgasm rev up in his system. She moaned, trying to keep herself quiet. His fingernails dug into her curvy hips as she rode him faster and faster. Finally, they both felt a wave of pleasure wash over them in record time.

The girl allowed herself to come at the same time as him and slowly was brought down from her high. They were both panting until she slumped down on top of him and breathed in his scent.

He loved the smell of the strawberry shampoo in her hair and admired the sweat that glistened her body. Troy sighed, relieved that he had been able to feel something once again. He kissed the top of her head and she rolled off of him and laid her head against his chest.

"That was nice." He smirked.

Rain smiled, still in a daze.

"Yeah." She replied and started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
